Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style) Part 13 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Cheshire Skunk/Twas Brillig
Cast *Alice - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Melissa Raccoon (The Raccoons) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill the Lizard - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Snooty Flower - Widow Tweed (The Fox and The Hound) *The White Rose - Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Lily - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Bird in the Tree - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) Transcripts: *Bright Heart Raccoon: Now let’s see, where was I? Hmmm, I wonder which way I ought to go… *Pepe Le Pew: ‘Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Now where in the world do you suppose that… *Pepe Le Pew: Uh… lose something? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh! Hehe, Oh uhhh… hehe… I- I was… no, no, I- I- I- I mean, I uhh… I was just wondering… *Pepe Le Pew: Oh uhh, that’s quite all right! Oh, hrmm, one moment please… Oh! Second chorus… ‘Twas brilllig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe… *Bright Heart Raccoon: Why, why you’re a skunk! *Pepe Le Pew: A Pepe Le Pew. All mimsy were the borogoves… *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, wait! Don’t go, please! *Pepe Le Pew: Very well. Third chorus… *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh no no no… thank you, but- but I just wanted to ask you which way I ought to go. *Pepe Le Pew: Well, that depends on where you want to get to. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, it really doesn’t matter, as long as I g… *Pepe Le Pew: Then it really doesn’t matter which way you go! Ah-hmm… and the momeraths outgrabe… Oh, by the way, if you’d really like to know, he went that way. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Who did? *Pepe Le Pew: The Bugs Bunny. *Bright Heart Raccoon: He did? *Pepe Le Pew: He did what? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Went that way? *Pepe Le Pew: Who did? *Bright Heart Raccoon: The Bugs Bunny! *Pepe Le Pew: What Bugs Bunny? *Bright Heart Raccoon: But didn’t you just say… I mean… oh dear! *Pepe Le Pew: Can you stand on your head? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh! *Pepe Le Pew: However, if I were looking for a gray rabbit, I’d ask the Dylan Rudgers. *Bright Heart Raccoon: The Dylan Rudgers? Uh… no, no, I don’t- I don’t… *Pepe Le Pew: Or, there’s the Dilliam Rudgers. In that direction. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, thank you. I- I think I shall visit him. *Pepe Le Pew: Of course, he’s mad too. *Bright Heart Raccoon: But I don’t want to go among mad people! *Pepe Le Pew: Oh, you can’t help that. Almost everyone is mad here. Ha… ha ha ha ha ha! You may have noticed that I’m not all there myself…. hahaha… and the momeraths outgrabe… *Bright Heart Raccoon: Goodness. If the people here are like that, I- I must try not to upset them. Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts